Indigo
by SapphireSparrow
Summary: Indigo is ashamed of her past, and even more ashamed of the man responsible for it....
1. Damn wind

**Hey guys, new story, Indigo, this is actually kinda of old and i just needed to make some adjustments tell me if you like it, theres already more typed so just let me know and ill add it on also im posting a story sort of like this, the whole Jack Sparrow/ Daughter bit and im working on a funnier more lighthearted sort of romance story but not a mary-sue so all u Mary-sue haters dont kill me!  
ok well R&R lov ya guys!  
_..Sophie-kate.._  
**  
"Come on Indigo! You're such a slow child, arent children supposed to have energy.?!" Her mother yelled over her shoulder.  
Indigo was 3, and trying to carry all the clothing, groceries and etc. her mother had previously bought that day. Her mother was a Whore in Tortuga, and for the three years of life she had lived, she had been a burden, and recently a personal slave to her.  
  
Her mother stopped suddenly and indigo collided into her legs, falling backwards.  
"JACK SPARROW!" She screeched Indigo stood up and started picking up what she had dropped in fear of getting a whipping for dropping it., paying no attention to what her mother was yelling at the stranger, for it wasnt uncommon to hear her yell at people, until she grabbed indigo's arm and pulled her roughly in front of her.  
  
"Indigo, this is your father." She just looked up at him nervously, he loomed over her with an almost disgusted look on his face, but like most children she could see the fear overwhelming the deep brown of his eyes.  
  
"What are you goin on about Clarise?" He asked finally prying his eyes away from the numerous bruises and cuts that littered indigo's small body.  
  
"This is your daughter. THIS is why i cant get any work and THIS is why im so poor Jack Sparrow." Indigo cringed everytime she said the word 'this' because she said it like she was some nasty object that she was afraid to touch.  
  
"And what do ye expect me to do about it?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow almost comically "Taker her with you...get rid of her ! I dont care, but i cant keep her!!" "I cant have a CHILD on a pirate ship CLARISE! Much less a child atall!" He yelled back. Indigo looked down trying not to cry, they werent fighting over who would get her, but who would get STUCK with her.  
  
The wind started blowing and she insticnivley pushed a few hairs behind her ears, but suddenly Jack grabbed her forearm making her jump.  
  
"Whats in bloody hell is this?" He asked pointing to the tattoo herr mother had made her suffer through.  
"A tattoo JACK!" her mother roared "How old is she!?" he asked back with wide eyes "3 nearly 4"  
"AND YOU MADE HER GET A TATOO!? " He asked through clenched teeth.  
"Of course, soon i wont be able to feed her and she will have to find her way in life, that tattoo will help her remember who she is."  
"Bloody hell woman, tattoos hurt! i can barely sit through gettin one and ye made a 3 year old little girl get one."  
She looked at her arm that Jack still had his hand grasped around, then looked at his forearm and saw the same tattoo as hers.  
She used her other hand and traced over it with her tiny index finger, looking curiously at it.  
Jack looked down and saw her puzzling over it and picked her up,  
When his hands touched her back you squirmed and a pained expression came over her face as she tried not to whimper.  
He set her down and turned her around, then undind the back buttons of her tiny dress.  
Indigo heard his breathing grow faster and felt him furiously redo the buttons on her dress, then he stood up and got right in her mothers face.  
"What have you done to her Clarise!?" He said through clenched teeth.  
"Nothing she didnt deserve." She said narrowing her eyes "No 3 year old girl deserves to be lashed across the back!" He yelled still mere inches from her face.  
  
Indigo thought he was mad at her so she moved over to him and took his hand, with a bravery that only small children have.  
"Im sorry" She said softly.  
He smiled and kneeled down to next to her, "I'm not mad at you darling, i was begining to think you couldnt speak."  
She leaned over to his ear and whispered "Im not supposed to."  
"What!?" He said pulling her out to face him.  
"Children should be seen not heard." Clarise explained Jack closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose before standing up again.  
"This is no way to raise a child Clarise." he huffed "Then you raise her!" She yelled throwing her hands up in the air " I cant" He said , wishing he could take her away from here, but do to recent events he was less than capable of leaving himself.  
"WHY NOT!?" She yelled "Becuase i live on a pirate ship, hardly a place for a woman not to mention a young girl,... i should go." he said turning around, avoiding the real answer.  
Indigo felt her eyes start to water.  
"Daddy?" She asked quietly, he didnt hear so she started walking towards him.  
"INDIGO!" her mother yelled grabbing her arm and throwing her to the ground beside the spilled bags.  
"Pick it up!" She said maliciously Indigo started crying, so she hit her then ordered her to pick it up again.  
She leaned over to pick it up but soon she heard her mother scream and she looked up to see Jack holding a pistol to her head.  
"People will be watching you Clarise, i can assure you that if you harm her again in any way , you wont live to see the day that i come back for her!" she nodded slowly Jack pulled the pistol away "Now pick up your own things !" He ordered Indigo ran to him and hugged his legs sobbing freely.  
He kneeled down and stroked her long dark curls.  
"Its ok, ill be back for you love." He said then kissed her forehead and walked away.

That was over 10 years ago, she was 14 now and her father still hadnt come back for her.

**Touching I know, RnR BAYBAY!!!**


	2. They meet

**Thanks for the reviews, im so glad u all like it, im trying to put more spaces but if i still dont im sorry, i promise to get it right next time. im sorry its so short, the next one will be longer.  
i love u all and keep reviewing!!  
  
__****Sophie-kate!  
.**

__

__

_**.**_

That was over 10 years ago, she was 14 now and her father still hadnt come back for her.

If he had come, Indigo haden't seen him, her mother died when she was 8 leaving her all alone. She soon learned how to fend for herself, she was formerly the apprentice to the librarian.  
She was planning to take over the seldom used library, but during a drunken bar fight, the library was destroyed, leaving her only one job option.....

Indigo put on a tight dark metalic blue dress with a black corsett and high heeled boots.  
  
She combed her long dark curls that reached just passed her shoulder blades.  
  
She put on dark eyemakeup, outlining her deep brown eyes in kohl, then put on a dark red lipstick.  
  
She cursed the freckles that danced across her face, making her seem even more like a child.  
  
She examined herself and sighed.  
  
"So much for abstinence eh?" She said with a smirk.

She turned and walked from the room into a tavern full of drunk, sexually frustrated, nasty pirates.

Her insides began to churn as she looked around, realizing that tonight she would have to sell herself to one of these men.

She couldnt do it, suddenly her strong spirit failed her and as she turned to leave a hand grabbed her arm.

"Ello darling" A man said flashing her a positivley yellow smile.  
"Uh..excuse me." Indigo said making a disgusted face and prying her arm from his grasp.  
  
She once again tried to escape but he got in front of her "Sweetheart, no need to be so shy." He said smiling again, almost making her throw up.

She turned quickly and ran out of the tavern and into the streets.  
He caught up sooner than she had expected and grabbed her hair, then turned her to face him.  
"Dont run from me wench." He growled.  
  
His comment hit her hard, like the reality of what she had lowered herself to.  
Indigo narrowed her eyes and kicked his shin, then turned and ran toward the docks.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!!!" He screamed , chasing after her She turned around to see that he had almost caught up with her, when she turned around she ran into something solid...a person.

He was much taller that her, but then again she was on her butt.  
He had a tri-corner hat and long dark hair, decorated by beads and other assortments, held back by a red bandanna.  
  
She recognized him, and she felt a fire rise in her chest, Before she could beat him senseless for forgetting she existed , he pulled her up and pushed her behind him, unsheathing his sword.

"I suggest ye back off mate." He said threatening the pirate with his sword.  
He held his hands up in defeat and walked away.  
Jack turned back to her.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked , she nodded ,then tucked her hair behind her ears when a wind picked up.  
  
He grabbed her arm and looked at her wrist.  
'damn wind' she thought to herself

"Indigo?"  
  
**OH NO!! what will Jack say!...cliffie, thanks u soo much for your reviews they made me feel all special and the comments about putting spaces were well taken,  
i appreciate the constructive criticism , keep it coming, lov ya!  
RnR **


	3. Attempted Apologies

**I know this is a really short chapter and im sorry, i thought this would be a good place to leave off Im sorry about my chapters getting mixed up before, i think its fixed if not im really really sorry aaanyways , your reviews were just lovely and im really enjoying getting them so tyake a few seconds and send me one to boost my confidence!!  
  
_Lov ya _**

_**Sophie-Kate**  
_-

-

-

-

"Indigo?" He asked shakily looking up to her face again.  
  
" yes CAPTAIN sparrow." She said bitterly., beginning to grind your teeth together.  
  
"Is is really you? " He asked , amazed at how much she had changed.  
  
"Obviously." She said pulling her hand away from him and looking down  
  
"Youre a..a.." She cut him off.  
  
"No im not...well..i guess not technically." she said uneasily  
  
"Explain" He said with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"I dont have to explain anything to you." She said, feeling your anger growing again.  
  
"Yes you do, im your father."  
  
"Why dont you explain where you've been for the last 10 years FATHER! hm? what about that!?" She asked , slightly raising her voice.  
  
"Indigo, I- I dont know what to say."  
  
"Then leave like you did before, Ive been on my own since i was 8, im sure i can handle it a while longer until i can get out of here." She said walking past him.  
  
"Indigo wait!" He said running up behind her ,grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.  
Like the heavens were reading her mind it started to rain softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said  
  
"So is that supposed to heal my scars? will that make this disappear!?" She asked pushing her freshly damp hair to the side and pointing to the long scar running down the side of her neck a few inches behind her ear.

"What happened?" He asked, missing the whole point.  
  
"My mother is what happened, , she obviously didnt listen to your pointless warnings." Her eyes were retaining a fire that she knew he could see.  
  
He winced slightly, imagining what she had to endure as a child because of his weak concious.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked softly.  
  
"14." she said simply

He frowned, she had to become a whore at the age of 14, she had been beaten sensless when she was a child, and it was all his fault.  
She shook her head and turned around, this time he didnt stop her, he had a plan, he watched her walk into an inn, then followed her inside.

-

-

-

**Tada ok review review REVIEW!!! please :p**


	4. Daddy to the rescue

* * *

**HERE YOU GO!!! muah lov ya!  
_Sophie-Kate  
_**  
o  
  
o  
  
o  
  
o  
  
Jack waited until he was sure Indigo was in her room. He finally went up to the innkeeper and asked what room she was in then proceeded to find the room.

He heard struggling and a muffled scream and with an unknown strength knocked down the door.

Right when he came in he saw the man who had followed her earlier hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking her unconciouss.

He leapt forward, and quickly unsheathed his sword and ran in through the mans gut, before he even had a chance to acknowledge Jack's prescence.

He threw the man out the broken window that he had apparently come in through, and walked over to Indigo's limp form.

She was on her side in front of the bed with a gag over her mouth and her hands tied behind her back.

He could see places where her clothes had been torn. He removed her bindings and precauciously wrapped her in his coat.

"Well that makes my job a bit easier." He mumbled , picking her up and carrying her out the window, to avoid suspicion from the innkeeper.

When Jack got to The Black Pearl, Gibbs ran up to him frantically.

"Whats this Jack?"he asked eyeing Indigo

"This is my daughter Gibbs." Gibbs nodded, remembering Jacks tale many years ago, and remembering how Jack always kept a sharp eye out when they were in tortuga.

Jack walked into his cabin, and layed her down on his bunk, then took his coat off of her, He removed the corset and dress so she was only in her white cotton shift, then pulled the covers up around her.  
He studyed her for a moment, she had his dark hair, his cheekbones, her mother's curls, and definatley his attiditude.

In the candelight he noticed a few freckles that danced across her cheeks and nose, making her seem even more youthful. She stirred a bit and turned on her side so her scar was visible, sending a wave of guilt though Jack's concience.

He took some blankets and a pillow out from a cabinet and settled down on the rug beside his bed.

A few hours later, when he had finally managed to doze off a voice woke him up.

He sat upright and looked to the bed where Indigo were thrashing around and yelling.

"DADDY!! DADDY!!! COME BACK!!" his heart sunk like a rock to the pit of his stomach.

He stood up and sat on the bed beside her, He pulled her up so she was sitting and pulled her close to him, she seemed to calm down but suddenly ripped away from his embrace, with wide eyes.

"Whatareyoudoing!? WhereamI? Whathappened.!??!" She asked all 3 questions in a matter of 3 seconds and it took poor Jack a while to comprehend them.

"Im trying to calm ye down, your on my ship, and yer good ole dad showed up jest in time to see ye get knocked on the head with a sword , so ye can thank me later for savin yer life."

Indigo narrowed her eyes and grimaced,"Was I talking in my sleep?"  
Jack nodded

"I'm sorry, i-it wont happen again." She said with almost fear looming in her eyes.

"Darling its ok, im not upset." Jack said with a hint of amusement

"Right, i'm sorry, i just, i used to get 10 lashings for talking in my sleep, and 5 for talking at all, I still expect to get the punishment." She explained

If it was possible Jacks heart grew even heavier.  
"It's not your fault you know." Jack tried the classic line

"I know....It's yours." Her eyes hardened again .

The words stung Jack, he didnt know what to say, he just nodded and moved to the rug again, curling up in a ball.

Tomorrow they would be in Port Royal and maybe Will and Elizabeth could help him sort this whole mess out.

"Jack .....JACK!" he awoke to someone shouting his name and shaking him.  
He opened his eyes and saw a fully clothed Indigo.

"Hello darling, whats this all about?" He squinted his eyes in the sunlight and sat up.

"We've docked somewhere." She said sourly.

"Oh right, thank you." She nodded and started making the bed.

"Indigo?"

"What?"

"Why do you call me that?" Jack asked

"Call you what?" She asked absentmindedly, and continued making the bed.

"Jack." He replied.

"Its your name." She said matter of factly.

"Well i know luv, but shouldnt you call me father or something along those lines?" He asked

Indigo turned around and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"No" She turned after a beat and finished making the bed.

"Why not?" he shot back

"Your not my father." She said plainly with her back to him

"Im sorry to tell you but i am darling."

She didnt speak for a moment , but stood frozen before turning sharply , nearly making Jack jump at the look of hatred in her eyes.

"Your not my father because a FATHER doesnt leave his 3 year old daughter to get beaten to death, A FATHER doesnt run off with a bunch off whores instead of caring about the well being of his child!....the closest thing i've ever had to a father is the man my mother married that raped me and killed her when i was 8." she slowly lowered her voice, but the malice stayed strong, making Jack wince.

"Look dove, Even if i could have taken you with me I........HE WHAT!!!???" What she had said finally caught up with him.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose, "Nevermind" She said quietly, not wanting to relive the nightmare.

He seemed to understand and instead of prodding her for more information, he lead her out on deck.

"Now Indigo, we are going to meet a few friends of mine that you will probably get along with a lot better than me."  
Indigo laughed and then covered her mouth, regretting letting her guard down, then cursing herself when she looked up to see Jack smiling smugly to himself.

She rolled her eyes and fixed her gaze on the dirt as Jack lead her through Port Royal to The Turner residence, were the newlyweds Will and Elizabeth would be residing..

As they got farther away from the Docks the small town seemed to grow very crowded. Indigo turned to where Jack had been walking recently and didnt see him,

"Jack?" She asked worridly She then looked all over and completely scanned her surroundings.

"JACK!!" She yelled , extremely irritated at his dissapearance.

She childishly stomped her foot, and put her hands on her hips trying to hide her panic with anger.

She turned when she felt a hand grab her arm.

She expected to see Jack smiling like an idiot for freaking her out, but instead she was met with a squirly man in a humiliating white wig.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?"  
  
o  
  
o  
  
o  
  
o  
  
o  
  
**Dumdum dummmm.... if u dont know who this man is.....think about it , its not to hard, ok sorry for the long wait, and just a little hint , the more reviews the more motivated i am to update! ok lov ya guys!  
RnR!!!! **


	5. A long day

**Hey guys its me again, sorry it took so long to update, my computer was being stupid, yea well thanks again for all the reviews, they make me smile!**

**Sophie-Kate**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

As they got farther away from the Docks the small town seemed to grow very crowded. Indigo turned to where Jack had been walking recently and didnt see him,

"Jack?" She asked worridly She then looked all over and completely scanned her surroundings.

"JACK!!" She yelled , extremely irritated at his dissapearance.

She childishly stomped her foot, and put her hands on her hips trying to hide her panic with anger.

She turned when you felt a hand grab her arm.

She expected to see Jack smiling like an idiot for freaking her out, but instead she was met with a squirly man in a humiliating white wig.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" he asked in a very proper english accent, over pronouncing the syllables in his words.

"No, I was just looking for my...for someone." She wasnt ready to admit to anyone that Jack was her father.

He looked her over, then noticed something on her forearm.

He not so gently grabbed her wrist and examined the tattoo.

"So your a Sparrow then?" It was more of a statement then a question, but he had the same raised inquisitive eyebrow and sadistic grin.

"No" She said with disgust as she wretched her arm back out of his grasp.

"Your Tattoo begs to differ." He put special emphasis on the word Tattoo.

Indigo just growled and rolled her eyes

"I know its not proper for young women to have tattoos, I didnt want it, trust me!" His face remained expressionless.

"Gillette!" He ordered and she watched as about 3 redcoats came up behind this man.

"Take her to the prison." Her jaw dropped

"WHAT!?" She screeched

"Dont argue Miss Sparrow, just save your energy."

She spat out every cuss word she knew at him as she was dragged away,kicking and screaming, ignoring the women and children running about with their ears covered.

Jack heard the profanities and watched as Norrington ordered his men to take her away.

He busted through the crowd until he was next to Norrington.

"Woah Woah mate where are ye takin the girl.!?" he huffed

"Your daughter?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

_'oh so this prick is just against Sparrows then eh?_' he thought

"Heavens no!" Jack retorted, with mock disgust

"Dont play me Sparrow i saw the tattoo."

Norrington responded in annoyance

"Shes not, I swear, Her mother thought she was mine, so she made the child get the tattoo, but in all honesty she's young Mr. Turner's."

He didnt know why in hell he had told Norrington that this was Will's daughter, but it seemed to work as a diversion.  
  
"Does Eliz..ahem..Mrs Turner know about this?" Norrington asked

"Nope, the poor lass will probably leave him when she finds out." Jack shook his head dramatically.

Norrington nodded and then gave Jack the keys so he could release Indigo.

He sauntered to the jail cell and saw her fuming in a corner of the cell, scratching at the skin that was stained with her tattoo.  
  
"Ello luv." He said making her jump.

"Jesus! Dont scare me like that!!" She said trying to hide her irritated wrist.

"What'dye do this time darling?" He asked unlocking the cell.

"Nothing!! I got put in this hell hole because of my bloody tattoo!" she yelled making Jack wince.

"Well norrington isnt a very big Sparrow fan...the only reason im not in there next to you is that i saved the love of his life, who quite comically didnt even stay with him..."

She quirked an eyebrow and slid out of the cell, then watched as Jack hung the keys up where they belonged, like he knew this place like the back of his hand.

_'This is going to be a long day'_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_**RnR!!!**_


End file.
